1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, a cured film and an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following structure and processes. Specifically, an image-formed material is obtained by charging the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor by a charging unit; forming an electrostatic latent image on the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor by exposing image-wise the surface to light so as to selectively discharge the surface; developing the latent image by attaching a toner thereto by a developing unit to form a toner image; and transferring the toner image onto a transferred image-receiving medium by a transfer unit.
In recent years, electrophotographic photoreceptors (organic photoreceptors) composed of organic photoconductive materials go mainstream.
Various materials have been proposed for the outermost surface layer of electrophotographic photoreceptors.